Dude, That's Kyoko
by Tsukiyomi-kun
Summary: Mogami Kyoko. The girl that you all love and know. She's getting pretty famous. A little too famous. To what extent will she go to in order to "protect" herself? Let me just tell you! She gender-bends!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first FanFiction story! I don't believe I've ever seen a SkipBeat fanfic on "gender bending," so I decided to write one! For those of you who don't know what is this so called "gender bending," it's when a person dresses, acts, and lives as the opposite gender. Get it? Good!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat. I do not own any SkipBeat's characters. I may own a few that I make up. I probably own this plot as well. I do not own SkipBeat's author. I'm disappointed to say that I don't even own a copy of the manga! What's up with that? Anyway, I'm just a little kid who wants to write random stuff so can't I? Thank you, have a nice day.

**Timeline:** Kyoko's nineteen. Ren's twenty-three. Other people are other numbers. First scene in Lory's office, LME.

**Other info:** When people speak in English, the phrase/sentence/word will be italicized.

You'll either love this story or you'll hate it with a burning passion. There is no in between.

Enjoy or suffer... your choice.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Ballerina_

"Mogami-kun, I believe you should do it. For your safety, I believe you should take the role." President Takarada eyed the girl closely. Today, he was dressed as a ballet dancer. No one knew why, perhaps he just wanted to show off his sexy, hairy legs in his brand new tights.

Kyoko was still perplexed by the president's glittery, pink tutu. "He knows that male dancers have a special costume for ballet, right?" Kyoko wondered. "W-," she stuttered, "What if he finds me anyway?"

"Mogami-kun, just trust me." He leaned toward her in his seat, causing glitter to sprinkle off of his chest and onto his lap.

The serious tone in his voice and eyes made her want to trust him, but she felt a sense of longing. "Okay," she whispered reluctantly.

"That's more like it." He smiled with care in his dark brown eyes.

Kyoko smiled back at him. "What about my other dramas?" she asked with panic in her voice. "I still have to complete the role of Hikari. If I dropped out, who would replace me? I can't go hiding just yet. They'll probably hate me! Plus I love Hikari! She's so lady-like and feminine! And her twin brother, who actually isn't her twin brother, Hikaru, who is played by Katsumi-san, is really nice! Sadly, he doesn't look anything like me at all. And also-"

"Mogami-kun," Lory interrupted. "You may continue to act in your drama 'My Twin Lover.' It's a wonderful drama. You're perfect as the main character, Hikari. I wouldn't dare replace you with another _amateur_!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just trust me!"

"Okay... But...-," Kyoko began. "But why must you insist I play a boy? Why can't I just dye my hair, get extensions, and maybe change my body shape instead?" The last part made her want to bang her head against the wall, which, she though, could also change her appearance.

"Mogami-kun, don't you want to improve as an actress? It's like killing two birds with one stone! You go into hiding and learn to play a man as well!" Lory gave the girl a gleaming smile like how the guy in a "Vacuum 3000" commercial smiled suspiciously and offered a gullible customer a "great deal." Somehow that man managed to sell millions with the outrageous price tag.

"But President, I already know how to play a boy's role!" Kyoko soon realized that the president wasn't suppose to know that, not that it really mattered.

Lory thought of all the dramas, commercials, movies, TV series, and PVs Kyoko played a part of. He couldn't think of anything. Then he remembered Kyoko asking for an American outfit and Kuu telling him about a raw diamond. "Oh," Lory thought, "that's it." He chuckled to himself. "I guess that's okay," he continued to think, "but Kuon was a little girly with his longish, blond hair." Somewhere else in the LME building, a tall man with dark hair and a charming face sneezed. His manager ask him if he caught a cold, and the actor shrugged it off telling him that someone is probably talking about him.

"Oh really?" Lory replied. "What role might that be? I know nothing about you acting as Kuu's son!" Lory began to act all defensive and stuff.

Kyoko just stared at him, and thought of how strange he was. "I see... Then I have nothing to say..."

"Mogami-kun, just do it. It'd be interesting. You might even be able to surpass Tsuruga Ren as a male actor!" Lory knew it would never happen though. But who knows? It's possible. Especially since it's Mogami Kyoko. She doesn't have much of a chest to hid anyway. Well it's been growing lately. _(A/N: For this fanfiction to remain rated T, no additional information was given. The rest is up to your imaginations- Actual don't imagine it! Sick people! Only Ren can- Uh... I'm just going to stop talking...)_

"No! I could never do that to Tsuruga-senpai! He's the best in the business, he will never fall." Kyoko was looking away from Lory. She didn't really care about surpassing Ren that much. But then something snapped in her head. (No, it wasn't her brain or her neck, the narrator doesn't know what snapped, they just know something did! Anyway!) Something snapped in her head and she thought of something! "If I beat Tsuruga-san," she thought, "then that means... I'll beat that Bastard, too!" She smiled while looking up as though she saw the best thing ever on the ceiling. Sadly, the only thing on the ceiling was a painting of the president's upper body and the word "Love" written across his chest. That annoying word brought her back to reality and she turned back toward the president. "I'll do it! Thank you President! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" She stood up and bowed. "When do I begin to create an image for Yoshii? What should I name my manly self? What will I do if someone recognizes me? That won't be good for any of my dramas! What if I need to turn back into Kyoko? What if something slips out of my mouth and I reveal my true self? What if-"

"Mogami-kun," Lory stopped her before the young actress went hysterical. "I have everything under control. Just believe in me and Jelly." The president stood up, dusted off his tutu, and did a plié... It was extremely disturbing...

"Jelly-san...," Kyoko thought. "Oh yeah! That magical lady who helped me and Tsuruga-san dress up as Cain and Setsuka Heel! She's going to turn me into a guy? Yay! If it's her, she'll definitely succeed!" Kyoko fantasized about the beautiful, short, and cheerful make-up artist.

"Ten, come here for a moment please," Lory spoke into the intercom. Moments later, the doors to the office began to open.

Jelly Woods walked into the spacious room and stopped when she was in front of Kyoko. She gave her a friendly smile and said, "It's nice seeing you again, Kyoko-chan. Follow me. I'll give you a brand new look!" Jelly turned toward Lory and gave him a cheerful smile. "I'll do my best! Bye, Darling." She turned around and left the room with Kyoko.

"Bye, have fun with... him." He smiled to himself as he went to continue his Dating Sims Game... err... work...

* * *

Kyoko followed Jelly to her mobile make-up studio.

"Kyoko-chan, we're here! Come on in." They walked in, and Jelly released a long sigh. "Sorry, Kyoko-chan. Even after two years, Darling still takes things over board. I mean, why go to the extent of becoming a boy?" She sighed again. "I love him very much, though. Guess what? He proposed to me! Lookie! Lookie!" Jelly held up her left hand. On the finger between her pinky and middle finger was a large, heart-shaped, diamond ring. On the inside of it, there was an engraving of the words "I love you."

"It's so beautiful. Congratulations to the both of you!" Kyoko smiled, but there seemed to be a little sadness in it. She truly was happy for them, it's just that, for some reason, it made her heart ached. Then realization hit her. "Um, I'm curious...," Kyoko began. "Isn't President a tad... I mean a lot older than you?" Kyoko gave Jelly a confused look as Jelly laughed.

"Pfft!" Jelly giggled. "Ahaha, Kyoko-chan, how old do you think I am?"

Kyoko pouted a little. "Well, you look around my age...! Unless! President's a pedoph-"

"Kyoko-channnn! Don't use such words to describe Darling." She smiled. "Also, I'm actually thirty-five years old."

"... What?! Th- Th- Thirty-five?! H- How? You look so young! Oh, sorry, I'm being so impolite." Kyoko still carried a hint of shock on her face after she apologized.

"Haha, it's okay Kyoko-chan. Lots of people react that way when I tell them. I always take them as compliments though." Jelly smiled sweetly toward Kyoko. "Now, let's get started. I'll give you a little magic, and change your life in just a few minutes." She smirked as she accepted the challenge.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Darlinggg!" Jelly waved cutely to her fiancé as she pranced into his office. "I've given life to a beautiful man! I believe Ren-chan will have some difficult competition now."

"Where is he?" Lory looked toward his open doors, but Kyoko never appeared. "Is she still afraid?" he wondered. "I thought she might be used to this by now."

"Oh, I told her... him to wait outside. I wanted it to be a surprise." Jelly smiled widely. "Okay, now let me introduce to you a new actor!" The woman turned to the doors she entered recently and called, "Anon-chan, you can come in now."

A few seconds passed and a boot could be seen. A few more seconds passed and the entire body of the man was seen.

He had silky black hair, and in a good amount of light, you were able to see some brown. His hair was cut short and was parted to the right. His bangs reached his eyes, but never covered them completely. His eyes were almond-shaped, like Kyoko's, but instead of a golden color, his eyes were a blue. His skin was flawless, and had no piercings. The man wore a navy blue, long sleeved button-up, dress shirt that complimented his eyes. One of the buttons were unbuttoned at the top of the shirt, and he never tucked it in. His black dress pants had pockets on each side, and his boots were black with laces on them.

His outfit may not seem original nor extravagant, but it was his pose that gave off a cool vibe. It was like a Tsuruga Ren feeling. He stood straight, leaning mostly on his left side. His right thumb was tucked nicely into his right pants pocket. His head was tilted just a little toward the left, and his hair covered almost all of his forehead.

His face remained expressionless as he spoke. "_Hey_," he said in English. He was pretty fluent. "How are you?" he continued in Japanese. His Japanese was even better.

Lory observed him carefully. Slowly, the president smiled and gave Jelly a nod of approval. "I like it. I can already think of a stage name, hobbies, likes and dislikes, and what ever else he'll need on his portfolio."

"Really?" Jelly asked. "What's his name? When I asked Kyoko-chan, she told me she liked the name Prince. I think someone has that name already, and if not... well, it's kind of funny. When I asked her for another one, she said she liked Romeo, too. I think it's nice. What do you think?"

Lory looked at Kyoko and sighed. "Why not just use Prince Romeo? It's very original!" He carried a sarcastic tone when he said the last part.

Jelly smiled unknowingly and replied, "Oh, I thought of that, too! We are so compatible, Darling! But after I thought about it, it was kind of strange."

"Oh really?" he continued with his sarcasm. "Well, want to hear my name or not?"

"Of course I do! What is it? What is it?"

"I was thinking of a darkish name that sounded somewhat foreign. He was born in the states, and his mother and father passed away when he was younger. He's half American, and half Japanese. His natural eye color is light blue, and his natural hair color is blond. He always wanted to be an actor when he grew up because his father was a director. He moved to Tokyo, Japan at the age of ten and became-"

"Darling... are you perhaps basing most of these characteristics on a certain person. Specifically 'him'?" Jelly asked.

"O- Of course not! What gives you that idea?... Ahem, anyway... What was I saying? Oh yeah. And became Rain! "Rain" meaning ame. _(A/N: "Ame" is rain in Japanese. Kyoko's name is the English word for rain... Is that confusing...? Hope not.)_ Isn't that a cool name? And the way you act! It's so.. so... so Rain-like! You want a last name Rain-kun?" Lory questioned as he turned to Rain.

"_Sure._" The more Rain used English, the better it got. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well," Lory began, "I was thinking of just using Rain, but if you'd like a surname, how about Arashi? _(A/N: Arashi means storm in Japanese.)_ Arashi Rain."

"Hm, I like that. Thank you, President." Rain bowed his head and gave Lory a kind smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, Mo- Arashi-kun." Lory bowed his head and they all said their goodbyes.

* * *

Rain walked down the stairs and thought about what he received.

Jelly gave her a wig of her original hairstyle for whenever Kyoko needed to get out of disguise. "Should I change back now?" she wondered. "I came here as Kyoko, but I also came here as Rain... Rain is such a pretty name! It's like a knight rescuing his fairy princess! I get to act like a knight until President tells me to stop? But I'll have to speak a lot of English and act "cool" all the time. Hm, now that I think about it... Muse told me to act like Tsuruga-san with a bit of adjustments. Why Tsuruga-san though? Maybe it's because he's Japan's most desirable man and he's a great person. Now that I think about it, isn't Tsuruga-san-" Rain's thoughts were interrupted.

Rain took a turn after walking down the stairs, and as he made a turn at the corner, he bumped into something... or someone. "Oof! _H- Hey! You should watch where you're..._ Tsuruga Ren?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, some parts are OOC, please forgive me. I'm sorry. Thanks for understanding and baring with my story until the end. What did you think?

If people don't review, it's okay. I don't base my life on comments. I'd be grateful for the **constructive** criticism, though. If you do decide to review, I'll be thankful. :)

Thanks for reading. I hope for you to have a nice day. I think I'll continue this.

If you have any questions (_no matter how stupid or obvious they may be_), just ask and I'll answer them!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I love the people who read, subscribed, and/or favorited my story! I'm so touched.. I probably cried in my room for 10 hours. Did I just tell you all that? Yes, yes I did. Thank you all so much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SkipBeat, its characters, the author... I don't even own a copy of the manga. I'm a disappointment. Good thing I have chicken. Yum. -Drops it- Nevermind... I don't own chicken either. FML.

**Timeline:** Kyoko's nineteen. Ren's twenty-three. Other people are other numbers.

**Other info:** When people speak in English, the phrase/sentence/word will be italicized.

Like it, hate it, your choice. I don't own you or your opinions.

* * *

_Previously: Kyoko has a person after her. Who is it? Whoever it is, the President knows about the person, too. He seems to want to help Kyoko out. Kyoko is reluctant but ends up doing what Lory wants. What an evil man he is, isn't he? Rain is born and it's time to encounter the world. The first person he ends up meeting? Well, fate tells us it's..._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Skirt on the ground_

"Tsuruga Ren?" Rain stared at man, shocked. He bumped into Ren's shoulder and dropped his man purse. Kyoko's light blue skirt slide out during the process.

Ren bent down to pick up the shorter man's bag, but spotted the small piece of fabric and paused. He didn't know what to say. It looked exactly like the skirt Kyoko wore in the morning; there was even a small coffee stain near the bottom. "The coffee and the shade of blue are too much to be just a coincidence," Ren thought. "-oko…," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Rain stared at the actor precautiously.

"Mogami Kyoko…"

Rain froze in place. "Is my cover blown already?" he wondered in panic. "What the ****!" He quickly composed himself. "What about her?" he dared to ask.

"Why do you have her skirt?" Ren removed his gaze from the skirt and glared at Rain.

Rain stared at Ren without any signs of emotion on his face. He wanted to laugh and wet his pants at the same time. "What is he mad about?" he thought. "He can't possibly be…" He smirked. "Must there be a reason?" Rain asked. The boy actually had the guts to toy with Tsuruga Ren. He continued, "This might not even be hers. Even if it was, why would it matter to you?"

Ren was pissed. He wanted to stand up and beat the living crap out of the shrimp. Instead, like the gentleman he was, he swiftly picked up the bag and skirt, stood up, and returned it to man in front of him. Without a word, the actor excused himself.

Rain watched Ren until he was out of sight.

Kyoko was feeling a mixture of satisfaction and hurt. "Sorry, Ren…" She continued her walk home.

* * *

"Who was he?" Ren was in Lory's office demanding for an answer from him.

"Who was who?" Lory tried to look confused but failed miserably as a smirk bloomed upon his face.

"You know who I am talking about. I know everyone in this building, but just now I saw a new face. Who is he?" The darkness in Ren's voice caused the President to laugh, and Lory continued with his game.

"Maybe it was a new auditioner." He shrugged.

"That's not possible. Auditions aren't until next week."

"Oh yeah."

"What do you mean 'oh yeah'? Who is he?"

"His name is Arashi Rain. He's a new actor I discovered on the streets. I believe he'll be dangerous competition."

"What makes you think that?" Ren seemed to calm down just a bit, but he still looked very frightening.

"He had this gleam in his eye. I don't know what it is exactly, but my instincts told me to take or regret. Plus he's quite the looker." Lory's lips curved upward.

"I don't like him. He seems like a cocky playboy with too much confidence." Ren turned his head away.

"You met him and jumped to that conclusion already? What happened?" Lory was practically jumping out of his seat for more juicy details.

"He…- He has a skirt-"

"What?" Lory began laughing without knowing the entire story.

"What's so funny?" He glared.

"Ahaha! No- haha, nothing, haha."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Noth-"_ *Ring ring*_ Lory's phone rang right on cue. "Hold on, Ren."

Lory walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello? … Ah, Mogami-kun, how are you?" Ren's ears perked up and he listened carefully. "Oh, that's good. Are you getting along with… him?" He smiled and peeked at Ren. He stifled his laugher as he saw Ren go wide eyed. He turned back to the phone. "…That's nice to hear. You should tell him to keep your clothes in a safer place- … Haha, yeah, I heard … Yeah … Want to talk to him? … I think he hated him … He glared at him? Ahaha … Okay, have a nice day. Remember your eyes. … Good …" Then his voice lowered to a whisper. "No, let's not tell anyone about your secret just yet … Good day, Mogami-kun." He hung up. He turned around to see Ren with vigorously changing expressions. Lory chucked and thought to himself, "I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea… Actually… I do_."_ He smiled a caring smile.

"Ren, your face!" Lory pointed.

Ren unconsciously touched his face and snapped out of his thoughts. "What about my face?"

Lory sighed.

"What's with your sigh?" Ren glared.

"You're so hopeless, Ren." Lory smiled mockingly.

"Who was the 'he'?" he whined.

"Guess."

"Arashi."

"Correct! You're not that hopeless after all!"

"Quit playing around, President," Ren's face was serious, but it was obvious to Lory that he was worried. "Why did he have her clothes?"

"That is not a question for me to answer, Ren."

"Are they a… an item?"

"I think we should talk about your new role."

"Wow, way to change the subject. But, you're right. We'll talk more about it later. What's the role? And why couldn't you just forward it to Yashiro?"

"I didn't want you to reject it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well.. You are to play a gay, or homosexual if you prefer, lover. Before you change your mind, you should consider it. Kuu played a homosexual once. It was quite an interesting movie if I do say so myself."

It took a while for Ren to comprehend what Lory said. "Y- You want me to play a homo? Usually new actors take those kinds of roles. What director wanted me to play their homo?"

"Director Kagi."

"Ah, I knew it. He hated me for quite some time."

"Ren, that's not the point. It's time to expand your horizons. You've done romances, horrors, comedies, dramas, tragedies, action movies, and cartoons, and now it's time to be gay."

_"What the duck…"_

"Ren, no swearing."

"…I'll do it-"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not like I have a choice with you. But why do you want me to take this role so badly?"

"Oh," Lory smirked, "you'll see... you'll see..."

* * *

_*Evil music plays and ends* End of chapter two..._

Note: This is just a transition, so hope for a longer chapter in the future. Warning: May contain OOCness? Sorry. I suck. Thanks again for reading! You're the best.

Ha...

Ha...

_Ha..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Rant:** WHY ARE MY PARAGRAPHS SO SHORT? CURSE MY LACK OF INTELLIGENCE! Anyway, thanks for all the feedback! Appreciate it!

P.S. I've made up a person! I finally own something. I'm so proud of myself.  
I PRIVATELY RESERVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE THE NEW CHARACTER AND ARASHI RAIN AS OOC AS I'D LIKE THEM TO BE BECAUSE THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS! WOOT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SKIPBEAT! If I did, I'd be writing the manga right now since I have an entire month to update! I'd better make it a long chapter! Right Nakamura-san? -nods head- Good!

**Timeline:** You kind of already know... -awkwardly walks away-

**Other info:** When people speak in English, the phrase/sentence/word will be italicized.

_Enjoy. (or not...)_

* * *

_Previously: Ren meets Rain and there's... chemistry between them... (?) When he speaks with the president, he learns of his new role. He is to be gay. What's Kyoko up to?_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Jason_

Arashi Rain walked into the LME building with his pale eyes observing everyone. His eyes turn to look at a pretty, young girl, and he smiled at her. She "eep"ed and blushed wildly. Rain chuckled and continued to the President's office.

A woman in her mid-thirties told Rain to relax in the waiting room until he was call, and he did so. When he smiled to thank her, the lady averted her eyes and her cheeks reddened.

"Arashi-san?" Sebastian came into the room to escort Rain to Lory's office. He was dressed as an Egyptian servant (as usual). Rain considered it normal.

"Ah, that's me." He stood from his cushioned seat and followed the strange man. Sebastian went through the extravagant door first to tell his boss his guest had arrived. Rain followed him into the room and greeted his company.

"Good evening, President... And you are...?" There was another man in the room. He sat in front of the president's desk next to Rain's supposed seat. The man looked taller than him when Rain observed his limbs. His hair was brown, a bit darker than Yashiro's shade, and his eyes were an observant green. His glasses were rectangular and thin, he may have worn them just for looks. The stranger dressed professionally in a fitting gray suit, and his green tie highlighting his eyes. Overall, he was quite handsome and could pass off as a model.

"Good evening, Arashi-kun. This is Takamori Jason. He is the potential manager I described to you on the phone yesterday. Takamori, this is your client, Arashi Rain," Lory introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Arashi-san.

"The pleasure's all mine, Takamori-san," Rain bowed his head with respect.

"Oh no, just call me Jason. There's no need to be so formal with me, Arashi-san," he chuckled as his green eyes shimmered. "Besides, I hope to become really good friends with you," he smiled charmingly.

Rain smiled back. "If that is what you wish, I'll go with it, Jason. If you'd like, you can just call me Rain."

"Great, Rain it is."

Rain asked him a few questions and Jason gave him great answers. Rain liked him, especially after Jason said he loved to read Disney book as a child. Jason preferred cooking over eating at a restaurant, he likes to keep things nice and clean, he loved nature and animals, and...

"What...?" Lory asked.

"Fairies are real," Jason replied.

"W- W- What?" the person inside of Rain wanted to show his real self, but he didn't want to appear girly to the other man.

"Fairies are real. I've met one before," he stated flatly for the seventh time. Lory stared at him in disbelief.

He whispered to Rain, "... You don't have to have him as your manager, Arashi-k-"

"You're hired," Rain claimed. Lory stared at him, dumbfounded. He had never met stranger people. _(Oh, the irony!)_

"Arashi-kun, are you sure about this?" the Lory asked.

"Yes, I believe Jason is rather qualified for the job."

"You won't be able to change your mind in the future."

"Huh?" Jason questioned. "Well, you could always fire me, right?"

"Not with this situation," Lory stated.

"Why?"

"Arashi-kun, do you trust him?"

Rain thought. Yes, he believed in him. At least, he wanted to. "Let's not tell him the secret just yet. Jason?" Rain turned to him. "Would you still manage for me if I were to change completely?" Jason stared at him.

"Yes. I'll do my job no matter what. I'll manage for you until you fire me. I'll manage for you until you're married. I'll manage for you when you have kids. I'll manage for you when you quite acting. Heck, I'll manage for you when you're dead!"

"... Uh... No need to go that far Jason, but thank you. I truly appreciate it." Rain smiled his own brand of heavenly smiles and Jason could have sworn the boy looked familiar.

"Y- Yeah." Jason blushed. In his head he thought, "What the hell. I am not gay!"

"President, let's have a test run. We'll have Jason as my manager for a few weeks and see how things go. If nothing unfortunate happens, I will tell him. Is that alright?" Rain asked.

"Hm. I suppose that is a smarter way to do things." Lory was deep in thought. "Okay then. Jason, you start today."

"Thank you very much, sir," Jason bowed.

"Ah... Wait. Arashi-kun, don't you have another role you have to attend to after this?" Lory asked.

"Yes," Rain said as he turned to speak to a confused Jason. "Sorry, Jason. I can't tell you about this role, yet."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm sure you have your reasons," Jason smiled.

"Very well then. You are both excused," Lory said. "I'll call you for another meeting next time. Goodbye, Arashi-kun, Takamori."

"Bye," the other two said in unison. Rain bowed his head while Jason did a full upper body bow. They exited the office together.

"So Rain," Jason began, "would you like to talk about your Yoshii role?"

Jason got right to business. Rain liked him more and mentally gave him points for that. "Ah, sure, after I finish my other role. Sorry for not telling you about it." He bowed deeply to the man who was probably only five years older than him.

"No problem! I respect your privacy. You can tell me everything whenever you feel like it's the best time."

"Thank you, Jason."

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, when is your next role?" Jason looked at his watch as he asks Rain.

"Oh, um, at two," he smiled.

Jason stared at him. "Where is it…?"

"XXXXX(*)."

Jason blinked three times with a blank expression. "That's a twenty minute drive from here… It's 1:45 right now… Need a lift?" He didn't wait for an answer. Jason grabbed Rain by wrist, and they ran out of LME, down half a block to a black Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. Jason unlocked the door and nudged Rain into his car. He went to his side and started the engines. They flew through the streets, cutting cars, and speeding a few times.

Rain managed to keep a clean attendance record.

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

This chapter is still introducing things. I may or may not have more introducing chapters. I'll update this asap! If I don't... let's not finish that sentence...

Ren will be in the next chapter. So will other people. Be prepare. 'Kay. Bye.

*XXXXX = Shooting location (the X's are blanks because I do not know what's 20 minutes away from LME...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SKIPBEAT! Obviously.

**Timeline:** The usual.

**Other info:** When people speak in English, the phrase/sentence/word will be italicized.

_Kyoko is one of the top ten best actresses! Just recently, she made the top ten list for Most Desirable Woman in Japan. Someone is after her. Who is it? The question is still a mystery._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Kyoko finished her scenes for _My Twin Lover_ and bumped into Honda Katsumi. Kyoko was about to change into Rain, but she allowed to spare a few minutes with him. "Good evening, Katsumi-san. Great job today. Sorry about getting lipstick on your cheek. I shouldn't have pressed my lips so hard on you."

"Kyoko-san," he began, "don't worry about it. You do everything perfectly. If you'd like my opinion, I thought that kiss was wonderful." Kyoko blushed.

"Katsumi-san, you're just bluffing, but thank you. Where are you going next?" Kyoko looked up and met his soft brown eyes. Katsumi's reddish, brown hair was chopped short and slightly ruffled. His pale complexion was comparable to Kyoko's, and he had a single earring on his left ear. He was about five inches taller than Kyoko. Since Kyoko was now five feet and four inches tall, Katsumi was just a few inches off of six feet.

"I'm about to go-" he got cut off when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me, Kyoko-san." She nodded and he flipped open his mobile phone. "Hello? ... Ah Momo-chan, how are you? ... Yeah, I just finished filming. I'll come pick you up in fifteen minutes. ... Alright. I'll call you when I get there." Another short pause and he visibly blushed. "I love you, too," he whispered and closed his phone. He slide his phone into his pocket, and brought his hand to his face to cover some of his flushed cheeks. "Sorry about that Kyoko-san."

She giggled. "No worries. I inquire that that was your girlfriend?" She chuckled as his face reddened a bit more, if that was possible. "So when can I meet the lucky lady." Kyoko winked and smirked.

Katsumi coughed. "Ahem, you want to meet her? Sure, just tell me when you have time, and we'll settle a date." He playfully winked back at her.

"Ahaha, okay then. Well, you better go pick up your Momo-chan! See you tomorrow, Katsumi-san." She bowed and smiled at him. He did the same.

"Goodbye, Kyoko-san. Good job today." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. He smiled as she blushed cutely. He waved and turned to leave.

* * *

"So, this is your new drama? The first drama you're appearing in?" Jason asked Rain.

"Yeah, _Baka Neko._ I haven't read the script yet, so I don't what it's about. May I see that for a moment?" Rain held out his hand for the script. The two were sitting in a small coffee shop located near the corner of the street. Jason passed him the script.

"I must warn you, there are some very... heated scenes between you and your co-star." Jason went into a coughing fit as he turned to look away and blush.

"What do you mean..." Rain trailed off. He was gaping at the script he was reading. He skimmed though the pages as he encountered his "action scenes." "President said I'd play a boy, but he never said acting as a homosexual man!" Rain thought. "I'm going to (insert bad things here) him and do that to him and then I'm going to do some of those and..." Jason was staring at the man beside him. His client seemed to be planning something. Rain thought to himself, "At least I don't have to be shirtless in any scenes. If I did, the Pres would be..." Rain mumbled to himself a bit more, and Jason finally interrupted him.

"Um, Rain?"

Rain looked up. "Oh, yes? Sorry about that. I was thinking about, um, things." Rain smirked briefly. Jason shivered. That was rare. That last time chills went down his back was when he watched Dark Moon. That was so many years ago.

"It's alright, Rain." He stained a smile. "So are you going to take the offer?"

"I think I have to. President already told the director I'd act in it. The director was hesitant, but since I was recommended by President, he went with it. What do you think?"

_Arashi Rain had to play Nozaki Yoshii in the new drama, Baka Neko, directed by Uchiyama Kagi. Yoshii loved animals, except for cats. When he was younger, he live on a street where cats were everywhere. They annoyed him. Then in university, Yoshii met Nekomi Kyou, a street fighter. Yoshii was walking his friend's dog and lost control of it. The dog chased a cat into a dark alley and there was Kyou. He was looking up at the clear night sky with a tear rolling down his cheeks. Yoshii wondered what was wrong, but left when the dog was back in his possession. When he was walking back home, he sensed he was being followed... by that mysterious man who was crying. Yoshii walked faster, but the tall stranger seemed to be able to keep up with him easily. When Yoshii finally reached his apartment the man was still behind him. They learned that they lived in the same building. Two rooms. Side by side. They were neighbors._

_Yoshii learned more things about the strange catlike man, like how Kyou was a professor at his school. He also learned that the douche was gay by coincidence. Kyou was hitting on one of Yoshii's friends, and he saw it by accident. Kyou and Yoshii got closer when Yoshii discovered that Kyou volunteered daily at his favorite zoo. The two got even closer when Yoshii started failing English, the subject Kyou taught. Yoshii learned that the baka neko was a real pervert._

"I think you should do it! I mean, the plot is interesting and yaoi has been very popular lately. I think this is also based on a manga, so there will probably be a lot of viewers. I have a feeling that another popular actor will be in this drama, too, so your name will get known along with the other actor. I can't believe this is your first drama and you're the costar. That's amazing. Were you like on a lot of commercials and shows and very famous before?"

Rain stared at him. "Uh. Actually... This is the first time I'm making an appearance in show business. Didn't President tell you?"

Jason's jaw touched the ground. "W- W- What? Y- Y- Your FIRST? HOW? Why did President Lory let you go into entertainment just like that? You must have left a very deep impression on him!"

Rain chuckled. "Ah, if only you knew the whole story. I think you'll be able to keep your job. I like you."

"You mean like me as in 'liking' me right? Not the other 'liking' right?" Jason started blushing. "Uh sorry! Forget what I said!"

Rain looked at him with a confused look, tilting his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Jason's hand met his head as he did a facepalm. "Why," Jason thought, "is my client so dense? At least I'm not gay. What am I talking about? Of course I'm not gay! Why am I questioning my sexuality? I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm freakin' straight!"

"Oh, okay," Rain smiled as he interrupted Jason's train of thought. "Jason? Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you home?" Jason was mumbling about something to himself. Rain picked up the words "gay" and "sex." Rain wanted to know what was on his mind- Actually, no, he didn't. But he felt worried about his manager. Rain touched Jason's forehead with the back of his hand.

With caring eyes Rain confirmed, "Ah, that's good, you don't have a fever." With that, Jason forehead burned. Rain's eyebrows wrinkled. "Huh? Maybe you do after all. Are you feeling dizzy or sick at all, Jason?"

"Maybe." Jason didn't trust his voice. He wasn't gay either. He just liked blushing for foreign men.

"I'll take you home then. I'll go to the meeting for _Baka Neko_ by myself. You need to rest." Rain stood up and took out his wallet to pay for their coffee. Jason grabbed his arm before Rain could place the money on the table.

"I'll get it. I'm also going to the meeting with you today." Rain sat down as Jason paid for the bill. They went to Jason's black car and left.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren? Tsuruga Ren. Tsuruga REN?! "Why is Ren here?" Kyoko wondered.

When she arrived at Fuji TV, she greeted the director, Uchiyama Kagi, and took her seat as one of the stars on the show. The other main character's seat was empty and there were five more minutes until the meeting began. Rain was about to ask who played Nekomi Kyou, but then the door opened. There he was. Ren. When Ren walked in and made eye contact with Rain, he froze with a shocked expression. When his manager Yashiro Yukihito saw this, he nudged the actor. Ren composed himself and smiled at Rain. "Did he just smile THAT smile toward me?" Rain thought. "I haven't seen his gentlemanly smile since, like, two weeks ago! Who is he going to be in this movie? Don't tell me..." Just then, Ren sat in the empty seat beside him. "No. Way. What the hell," he thought.

Ren looked at him and smiled creepily. "Ah," he began, "it's nice you see you again." Rain felt chills go down his spine.

"Uhm. Y- Yeah," he stuttered. "V- Very nice."

"Oh? Why do you seem so afraid?"

"What makes you think that?" Rain looked at him closely.

"No reason," he smiled. "So, do you have any female clothing with you today?" A vein seemed to be pulsing near Ren's right temple.

Rain was shocked. He did have female clothing with him at the moment. Crap. "Why does it-"

"Alright," the director interrupted. "Cut your chitchat and let's begin." The room silenced. "Today we're doing a run through the script. There are two main characters, Ren and the other guy, please rise." Kagi gestured for them to stand and he smirked at Ren. Everyone saw. "Okay. You can sit now. There are a few supporting characters, too. Eto Naomi, the ex-girlfriend. Honda Katsumi, the friend and love rival." Rain gasped mentally. "Ikeda Ryuuji, the..." the list went on. Kyoko was going to play opposite of Katsumi. Again. And she was okay with it. She just hoped that he wouldn't recognize her.

Ren glanced at Arashi. In his perspective, Rain was looking and drooling over Katsumi. "Maybe he's gay," Ren thought. "He better be gay and not be snuggling with my Kyoko." Ironically, he wasn't gay nor was he Kyoko snuggling her. He was Kyoko. Ren disliked him. This was the boy's first acting job, and he was already drooling over his male costar. Un-pro-fess-ion-al! If that shrimp was Kyoko's wimpy boy- boy- boything, he'd get an ass whipping for checking out other men. Des-pic-able!

Ren growled through his chest and Kagi smirked. "Anything wrong, Tsuruga?" he mocked.

"Nothing is wrong, U-chi-ya-ma-san," Ren smiled.

Kagi glared. He never did like his surname for some unknown reason. "I said to never called me that."

"Oh, my deeeeepest apologies, Director U-chi-ya-ma-san," Ren grinned boyishly. One of Kagi's veins popped and he had to breathe deeply to control himself.

Kyoko giggled. "Ha," she thought, "I haven't seen Ren act this childish since we played the Heel siblings." Rain smiled heavenly at the memory.

Naomi blushed furiously as her eyes wandered from Ren to Director Kagi, back to Ren, then to Arashi Rain. His smile was beautiful and had a hint of sexiness in it. "Hey," she said to the guy who had the attractive smile, "what's your name?"

Rain was confused. He looked to his right at Ren then to his left at a cute girl named Kimi. He looked back at Naomi and pointed to his face cutely. "Me?" he wondered.

"Of course," she replied.

"I'm Arashi Rain," he stated coolly. Ren gagged, mentally of course.

"That's so suitable! Are you foreign or something? I've never seen you before. Are you new? What agency are you in?"

"Calm down, Miss," he began. "I am part of LME. Heard of it?"

"Oh. That's so cool! Of course I've heard of it! I-"

"I believe we're getting off topic," the director interrupted. "We should begin the run through now." Everyone was controlled, and Ren had the first line.

When they finished the first scene, the director paused them. "Arashi. How long did you say you were in the entertainment industry?"

Rain looked at him with a questioning look. "This is my first time-"

"What? Impossible. How can a newbie be so in character in a run through? A freaking run through! You're comparable to that guy," he pointed at Ren, "and he's been acting for what? Almost ten years! How is that believable?"

"I don't know. I guess I just have a passion for acting." "And maybe I've been acting for almost three years," Rain added mentally.

"I don't believe you."

Ren was surprised as well. How did this newbie act so well and claim it was his first appearance in entertainment? Ren kind of respected him for it- but he still disliked him.

Katsumi thought the praised guy was familiar. At least, he reminded him of someone. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Who the hell was it?!

Rain's manager, Jason, was watching the reading on the side. It may have been because it was his first time watching a reading, but it amazed him how their voices changed the atmosphere of the plain white room so easily. He was mostly amazed by his client. Rain did say he was scouted out by the President of one of the largest entertainment incorporations, but he never said he was good... THIS good! Jason felt proud to be labeled a newbie's manager, more specifically, Arashi Rain's manager.

Rain's rueful smile told everyone he wished he wasn't that good. Ren saw a glimpse the expression on the boy's face right before Rain composed himself.

* * *

After going through a few more scenes, everyone was still a bit shocked. Director Kagi was satisfied and called for everyone to go home. He thought he might like that Arashi kid. He wondered where Lory found him.

Rain and Ren got up at the same time causing them to bump into each other. Rain wobbled and Ren almost tried to help him. Almost. Rain fell. He fell in slow motion for effect. Rain's bag went flying into the air. He was too cool for falling, though, so he did this weird move and balanced himself up. Sadly, his bag couldn't save itself and it gagged out a few of its contents. Some lacey panties, a tank top, a makeup bag, and a mini purse where girls put their emergency "things" leaked out of the bag. Jason's jaw drop. So did Katsumi's. Well, just about everyone's jaw fell open, except for Ren's. He had a few veins pop and both his fists clenched. But the real scary thing was that he was smiling. Smiling very brightly. Oh. Dang. Rain cursed to himself.

"Dude, you should, like, keep your girl's things in a safer place," a guy named Jun commented.

One of Katsumi's eyebrows curved upward giving him a confused look. "Isn't that Kyoko-san's makeup bad and tank top?" he thought. So Kyoko had a boyfriend and never told him, he concluded. And he thought they were becoming very good friends. Guess good friends don't tell each other they have boyfriends. He pouted to himself.

Rain tried to explain the scene. "Sorry, my friend packed my bag and must have put the wrong things into it," he casually walked to his bag and put its things back into it. Most of them didn't believe him. Most of those people were smart and left the subject alone, excluding Katsumi, Ren, and Naomi. Katsumi was going to ask Kyoko about it tomorrow. Ren was going to sit back and let himself suffer, and maybe torcher the Arashi punk just a bit. And Naomi? She was going to kill the slut who stole her man and claim the cutie hers. Or she'll just go for Ren.

Hopefully word doesn't spread that Kyoko and Rain are together. Cause they aren't... Well, they are, but... Hopefully things don't get too out of hand.

* * *

_End of Chapter Four_

Author's chat: Sorry if that was horrible. If you made it to the end without killing yourself from boredom, you get a cookie! Congratulations!

I wasn't planning for this to turn homosexual, but... what would be the fun in that? Who doesn't want to see Ren with a man? Well I don't... He should be with Kyoko. But who doesn't want to see Ren being tortured? Poor Ren, if you never existed, then you wouldn't be in this mess. But what would be the fun in that?

Hm, when will some fluff occur? Maybe the next chapter? Be prepared for some Kyoko and Ren scenes.

Kyoko is doing two dramas and a T.V. series at the moment. Can you guess who's in the second drama with her? Well, just wait for the next chapter and just see for yourself! Goodbye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat. Or anything else. Except. My imaginary characters. And the plot. And stuff.

**Stuff: **Thoughts in {brackets}. Direct quotes in "quotes". Narration in letters and stuff. English speaking, sarcasm, etc. are in _italics. _Author notes/thoughts/rants are in (parentheses).

**Timeline:** February 17, Friday - February 18, Saturday

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"Rain?" Jason and Rain left Fuji TV and were now in the car heading to Rain's apartment.

"Yeah?" Rain asked. He knew what was coming up and was mentally prepared for it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rain wasn't expecting that at all. His face went blank. "Rain?" He came out of his blankness.

"I think I'll just tell you the truth. If you quit on me I'll curse you and your children forever," she warned.

"Huh? Wh- What do you..." Jason's jaw slowly fell... for the third time that day. Kyoko put on her wig and revealed her true identity. Jason almost swerved his car into another lane.

"My real name is Mogami Kyoko," she began. "I needed to hide my identity because..." she told him everything. He accepted it. He took her seriously and was understanding of her. He was also relieved.

"I see." I'm not gay. That's good. Ugh. Why am I still questioning my sexuality? I can't believe I'm the manager of THE Kyouko though! What a surprise! No wonder she was so amazing today. I'll do my best to protect her from that stupid man. If he takes Kyoko I will...

"Jason?"

"Huh?" he looked back at the road and he parked his car in front of Kyoko's new apartment. "Uh, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure!" she replied.

"Does this mean I should go with you to your shootings for Kyoko too? Or am I only Rain's manager?"

"I think President wanted you to manage all of me." She giggled. "Would you like to come upstairs for a chat?" she asked as she took off her wig.

He thought to himself and replied, "Sure, if I won't be intruding."

"Okay, let's go." She opened the door and exited Jason's car. He did the same. They went into the beautiful building and went up the elevator to the 18th level, the peak of the building. Kyoko owned the highest, most protected room in the apartment because she was very famous.

Jason gaped at the sight. Kyoko's place was spacious, but it didn't have much in it. There were two three seated sofas across from each other, a wide coffee table between them, a few plants, a bookshelf, and a desk in the living room. They took off their shoes at the hallway and Kyoko went to prepare some tea for the two of them. Jason went to sit on one of the black couches to observe the room more. On the coffee table were a few pictures. The first picture he picked up was a picture of Kyoko with her short auburn hair with two older people. The man to the right of her, who looked like a butcher, was wearing an apron and had a frown on his face. The woman standing to the left of Kyoko wore traditional clothing and had her hair up in a bun. She was hugging Kyoko happily. Jason grinned to himself. The next picture Jason picked up was one of Kyoko and a girl he made out to be the famous actress Kotonami Kanae. He remembered watching a movie with both the girls in it. He heard they were rivals and good friends. Jason set the picture back down and looked at the last picture. He almost dropped it out of shock. It was Kyoko with a man. Tsuruga Ren to be exact. He heard rumors that they were together, but those quickly died down for some reason. Maybe there was something going on between the two. Then Jason remembered something. Ren seemed to dislike Arashi Rain. Maybe Kyoko didn't tell him for a reason. One thing was clear to Jason though; Kyoko was in love with him. In the picture, Kyoko was sitting next to the most desired man and she was looking at him with a loving expression. He looked at her with the same expression, but from the looks of the photograph, it seemed like they weren't lovers. Jason thought to himself, mischievously. {That's going to change.} He smiled.

Kyoko came into the room and saw her manager looking at her picture of Ren and herself, and she blushed. "Tea's ready."

He was startled by her sudden appearance and he put the picture back in it's place. Then he asked a sudden question. "Kyoko, do you have a boyfriend?"

She choked on her tea. Jason patted her back until her breathing settled to normal. "What? Why do you ask?"

"I'm your manager. Managers should know these things," he replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

Kyoko blushed. "No I don't have one."

"So do you like Tsuruga Ren?" She choked yet again on her beverage.

"What! Why him out any other guy you could have named in the world?" she glared at him.

"Well he is the only guy on your table," he stated calmly, gesturing toward the images. His peaceful demeanor was starting to freak Kyoko out.

"Even if I did like him, it's only as a friend. Plus he'd never like someone like me. I'm way out of his league."

He gave her a "you're-so-stupid" look and rolled his eyes. "So you like him."

"That does not matter."

"Yes it does."

"Nope."

"Then you love him."

Her cheeks redden. "N- N- No!"

Jason chuckled. "Okay, okay, we'll come back to this subject later on." He winked. "So what other roles do you have at the moment besides your role for Baka Neko?"

"I'm in a TV series called My Twin Lover. Remember that TL thing we were talking about this afternoon?" He nodded. "Yeah, that was it. It's about siblings who were told were twins but the daughter was actually adopted. Hikari, the main character, learns that she and Hikaru weren't twins and she falls in love with him. That's basically the plot. It sounds a bit idiotic, but the content is pretty good." Jason was skimming through the script Kyoko gave him briefly and nodded. Kyoko took out her other script for him to see. "And this is the other drama I'm starring in, 'Flash.' It's about a girl who wants to become a super model. She goes through all this drama and falls in love with a musician. She enters showbiz as a singer first because wanted to advertise herself then model. She dates the musician she fell in love with after she becomes famous, but she losses interest after meeting an actor. She gets an offer for a movie and ends up acting for a while. She never got to meet the actor. When she finally begins her modeling career her popularity skyrockets. She gets a contract for a big clothing brand and meets the actor." Kyoko paused and took a sip of tea. Jason was nodding still.

"Who's in the movie?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at the time. Eight thirty. "You'll see tomorrow. You should be heading home. It's getting late."

"Okay. What time do you want me to get here tomorrow?"

"Hm," she looked up, "I have to get there at seven... Oh yeah! I have a live job at TBM Studios. You know that talk show, Bridge Rock?" he nodded.

"Wait... Don't tell me..."

It was her turn to nod. "Yup. I'm Bo."

"No. Freakin'. Way. You're hilarious Kyoko!" his head fell back as he bellowed out a laugh.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Anyway, the director for Flash made the filming super early for my personal reasons. The live filming is at twelve noon, and I need to get there at eleven for preparations."

"Alright. Good night Kyoko. See ya at six thirty."

Kyoko walked him to the door. "Good night, see you Jason." She bowed her head.

He chuckled softly. "No need to be so formal." He smiled sweetly as he left the building.

Kyoko smiled too as she closed the door. {Jason is so kind. I'm glad-} Kyoko's cell phone buzzed, informing her that she received an email. Must be Ren. Ren told Kyoko to make an email last year because their busy schedules didn't always allow them to pick up the phone when they called each other. Emailing allowed them to reply whenever they were available. Kyoko took out her phone and checked her inbox for new messages.

"One new message from tsuruga_" She opened it. "Kyoko," it read. "What time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow? -Ren" he signed. Kyoko smiled and typed up a reply.

"Ren, Thanks for the offer, but there's no need for you to pick me up. See you tomorrow. Good night. -Kyoko" She sent him the message and went to bed before he could write up a reply.

* * *

_The following day..._

The doorbell rang. Kyoko was out of disguise and was ready to go to her filming for Flash. She opened the door to greet Jason. "Good morning Jason."

"Good morning," he said with a wave. "I still need to get used to your identities. Every time I open the door, you're a different person!" he chuckled. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Kyoko rushed to grab her purse and Jason took Rain's bag to carry. "Yes. I have a feeling something big is going to happen today."

He laughed. "We'll see about that. Let's go now." He held out his hand to take her's and they left.

Kyoko checked her phone in the car. "One new message". She pressed a few buttons and opened the inbox. A message from Ren. She opened it. "Who's taking you?" It ended there. When Ren didn't sign his emails, she knew he was upset. Why was he mad? What did she do? She thought about her filming with him a few days ago and she remembered him waving her off with a smile. What could have happened...?

Jason parked the car in front of the filming studio. The two in the car got out of the vehicle and caught the eyes of a tall man and his graceful manager. Jason let out an "eep!" Kyoko, a gasp. Ren had a composed, with a hint of shocked, expression. And Yashiro? He looked confused and seemed to be denying something.

Ren walked away. Yashiro turned his head back and forth between Ren and Kyoko wondering what was up. He decided to greet Kyoko, but usually he would follow Ren. "Good morning Kyoko-chan. And you are...?" He thought the American looking man looked extremely familiar.

"Good morning Yashiro-san!" Kyoko bowed. "This is Jason, my..." She was going to say manager, but he was Rain's manager and that wouldn't make sense. She turned to Jason, searching his eyes for help.

He decided to go with the... "truth." "I'm her friend's manager. President Takarada assigned me to manage two people. It's a pleasure to meet you." He lifted his hand to shake the other man's hand.

"Likewise. I've never met a manager who managed two people. Wait," Yashiro saw THE bag, "didn't we meet yesterday? You're Arashi-kun's manager, right?"

Jason looked at Kyoko for a brief moment and turned back to Yashiro. "Yes, that is correct. It's nice to see you again. I apologize for my client's behavior yesterday. He shares an apartment with his friend and they get their things mixed up often." He snuck another peek at Kyoko. She looked calm.

"It's okay, just make sure word doesn't get to the press. He's a new comer, but since he's in a drama with Ren, they will make it seem big."

"Thanks for the advice Friend." Yashiro smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure my client's reputation is spared. Shall we go in now? It's seven minutes until seven."

"Okay." They began their walk inside.

"Kyoko," Jason whispered. Yashiro heard it with his super manager hearing skills. _"Is that how I should have handled the situation?"_ He said that in some foreign language. English maybe?

Kyoko looked at the man beside her with a confused expression as though she didn't know this secret of his. _"It was okay,"_ she replied in English. _"Since Rain is just a mask for me it's okay if his reputation is ruined. As long as it doesn't affect Kyoko's career then I could always make a new mask for myself."_ Yashiro gaped. He understood their conversation because he studied many languages in order to become Ren's manager.

"Kyoko-chan..." Yashiro looked shocked and confused. _"Are you..._ Arashi Rain...?" He said it so silently in English that only the three of them could hear it.

Jason felt as though he messed up again. Sorry Kyoko he thought to himself. "Well..."

"Eep!" Kyoko's eyes were staring at her watch. Three more minutes. "I'm going to be late! Jason!" she turned to him. "Walk to the set with Yashiro-san, but don't say anything else about 'him' or myself. Alright?" he nodded and she ran off.

"She frightens me a bit..."

Yashiro laughed. "You'll get used to it after a few weeks or so." He opened the door for the younger man and he thanked him.

"I'm such a horrible manager. Can you please not say anything about Kyoko and Rain? You are correct, they are one and the same. Kyoko is being stalked by some man and needs to hide from him. Don't tell Tsuruga either. Kyoko will hate me if that happens." He slouched.

"Okay." He patted him on the back. "Straighten up. You act as a shield for you client. When they're attacked, you take the hit. Always look confident and defend your client with a smile. Always reassure them. Keep them healthy and strong. Don't let them take care of you, and since it's Kyoko-chan, she might just do that. Be proud as a manager. You'll be great."

"Thank you Friend." His smile was beautiful.

"Don't mention it, Jason-kun."

"Just Jason. I'm not used to formalities and I prefer just the name."

"Called me Yukihito," he smiled. "So you're American, huh?"

* * *

The cast finished a few scenes and they were on a fifteen minute break.

"Ren!"

He stopped and turned to the girl who called for him with a gentlemanly smile plastered on his face. "Oh, were you calling for me Mogami-san?"

Kyoko eeped. He only called her that when he's mad at her. What did she do! "Tsu- Tsu- Tsuruga-sama! I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please don't murder me!" Her eyes got teary and Ren turned away from her.

{Why am I acting so childish? If she has a boyfriend then I should just let her be happy with him. But if it's that Arashi kid… No. I will not let her be happy with him. Why was she with his manager though? Maybe she's dating his manager. He looks older than me though. That lolic-}

"Tsu- Tsuruga-sama?" Someone tugged on his shirt.

"Are you dating someone?" Ren blurted out.

"W- … What?" She thought about something and laughed. "Pfft! Do you mean the person I was with at first? No, I'm not with anyone at all at the moment. He's just my m- friend's manager."

"Arashi Rain's manager."

She looked surprised for a moment. "Huh-"

"Why are you both talking about dating, Kyoko?" Fuwa Shou was listening to their conversation and decided to interrupt.

"Shou."

"Of course Kyoko wouldn't have a boyfriend, she's too good for everyone." Kyoko wasn't sure if she was to take that as a complement or not. "No man will ever be good enough for her, not even you," he turned to Ren. Picking a fight, as usual. Well, at least he and Kyoko sort of made up.

Jason came by with a bottle of water. "Hey Kyoko, nice job. You were amazing." He handed her the bottle.

"Oh, thanks Jason." She took a sip.

"Oi, Kyoko, who's that?" Shou asked.

"Her friend's manager. And boyfriend," Ren answered.

"What? No he isn't. He's just my friend's manager. Anyway, Shou, what do you want?" Kyoko glared at the innocent Fuwa.

"I need to tell you something. Let's talk somewhere private. It's about 'that' man. The 'dead' one." He reached out to grab her wrist and she pulled back.

"How'd you find out?" If looks could kill…

"I saw him… He was looking for you… Kyoko… Why is he here?"

"It's none of your business-"

"It is my business. Kyoko, I've known you my whole life. That guy is supposed to be dead. He's looking for you. Why?"

"Just ignore it Shou. Let's go Jason." She turned to walk away but he followed her.

"Kyoko, why is your dad here?" he whispered. Jason turned to glare at him then took Kyoko's hand and brought her to her dressing room.

"Kyoko… Are you okay?" Jason was kneeling on the floor in front of Kyoko who was sitting on a wooden chair.

"Yes, thank you Jason." She looked away and wondered out loud. "Why did that guy look for Shoutaro. Shou has nothing to do with this."

"Kyoko, just forget about it. It's alright. Here, drink some more water and let's get ready for your next scene." He took out her script and opened it to scene twenty-eight. "You're next scene is with Tsuruga. Are you ready?" Kyoko took the script and read it for the fourth time.

"Yes," she was in character. Keizawa Aisako was a beautiful girl who lacked confidence, but with the dream of becoming a super model she gains boldness, charisma, elegance, grace, and poise. That was what Kyoko looked like. Her posture was perfect, her body was well defined and healthy, and she glowed with confidence.

A knock hit the door. "Kyouko-san. You're needed on set in ten minutes. Get touch ups for you make-up and change for the next scene now."

"Okay, thank you Kunda-san." Kyoko got up and Jason followed her. "Let's go Jason."

* * *

_End of Chapter Five_

If you couldn't tell in the story, Shou is the musician in the drama "Flash" and Ren is the actor/model. And Kyoko is the model person!

Note: I'm about to lose my usage of the internet so I will not be able to update this much. I'll try to as much as possible. I may not even be able to use the computer! Thirty percent of my life is RUINED! Sigh.

Well, can I have some feed back? I'm feeling sad enough. Now I barely even get reviews. I think going gay was a bad choice for this fanfiction. Maybe not. I DON'T KNOW! Tell me how bad this is or how good this is please? I'm a curious child. A few words is good enough for me. Thank you. See you soon.

Next chapter will be available when the sad, sad author comes back to life. I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and happy holidays. "May love and happiness get the best of you," says Lory.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is a darkish chapter...

**Warning:** If your imagination is crazy, don't read this. Near the end is a bit gruesome.

This will probably be my only dark chapter. The next chapters are going to be a bit fluffier.

This chapter may have a few flaws because I tried getting this chapter out as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot?

**Timeline:** February 18

Try to enjoy this.

Happy Holidays. Got my computer back. So happy.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"We'll miss you Kyoko-san," the leader of the three male hosts said.

Kyoko had just finished her last time as Bo. Well, at least as Kyoko. She was going to be back next week, but she'll be... well, she'd be Arashi Rain. They wouldn't know that though. To them, this was going to be a sad departure.

"I'll miss you all too. Thank you for taking care of me. This was my first real job and it was a great experience. I have a friend who will be substituting for me. Please take care of him in the future." she bowed formally and said her good byes. Hikaru proposed to have lunch one more time, but Kyoko told him that she had to go to her next film. She left their lives as sudden as she entered it.

"I don't get it." Kyoko and Jason bought some take out for lunch and headed to her next job, My Twin Lover. She was needed for only four more days and she'd be done with that job. She was needed for her drama Flash for one week, including today, and she'd be finished with being 'Mogami Kyoko'. Kyoko would disappear from the world once she's finished with all of her jobs, at least until she came back.

"What don't you get, Jason?" Kyoko had just finished eating her bento and turned toward her trusted manager.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to be a man? It's strange." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes for a brief moment before turning back to the road.

"Well, there's a lot I'd have to explain. I'd have to start from before I was born."

"I'm all ears." He parked the car in the parking lot and undid his seat beat. He went into listening mode. They had forty-five minutes before they were needed for preparations, so it was okay.

"I'm not exactly sure about the whole story, but I learned a few things over the last four months. My mother was a very successful business woman, and my father was the leader of a large mafia in Italy. My mother never knew that, and when she was in Italy for work, she met him and fell in love. My mother got pregnant, and before they got married, my mother learned about his occupation and left him. When she left him, my father became infuriated and destroyed my mother's business. She lost everything, but she still kept me. She moved to Kyoto and stayed with her friends in a ryokan. After having me, my mother learned that she couldn't support the both of us by herself, so she left me and moved to I don't know where.

"My father found out about me, and for some reason he wants to kill me. He sent some guys to kidnap me. They knocked me out, and when I woke up a few days later, I was in the hospital."

"Oh God..." Jason covered his mouth with his hand as he looked away from Kyoko. "Why didn't I hear about that on the paper?"

"I think President told them to keep quiet, plus it was around night time." She gave her attention to a nearby digital clock and opened her car door. "We should get going now. It's almost two."

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, have I met you before? You seem familiar."

Jason knew better today. He wore a hat and fake facial hair when he was with Kyoko, and when he was with Rain, he'd be his normal self. Katsumi seemed to have seen a resemblance, but Jason was going to deny it. "I'm sorry, I don't think so. I'm Jay, Kyoko's new manager. Nice to meet you in person, Honda-san." Jason put out his hand for a handshake, and Katsumi took it.

"Nice to meet you too."

Kyoko was in her dressing room packing up to leave. It was now five o'clock, and she need to get to the set for Baka Neko in an hour.

"Kyoko, are you ready yet?" That was Jason's voice outside of her door.

"I'll be out soon." She brushed the rest of her hair and grabbed her purse so she could leave. She said her goodbyes to everyone and she and Jason left for Fuji TV.

* * *

"Cut! Arashi, get closer to Tsuruga and stare straight into his eyes. Just think of him as your girlfriend or something. Who cares if you're not gay. This is acting!"

"Sorry, Director." Rain bowed to Director Kagi and asked him for another take.

"Get it right this time. And... ACTION!"

Rain sucked in a breath and became Nozaki Yoshii. He was a kid who fell in love with his teacher, Nekomi Kyou. Yoshii liked how Nekomi-sensei would tease him and touch him every now and then. He hated how he felt that way, but he just couldn't help it.

They were now shooting the scene where Yoshii goes to Kyou's house because his uncle told him to give his sick teacher some apples. Kyou was drinking and he got intimate with Yoshii. Kyou is suppose to pin Yoshii to the floor and kiss him everywhere. Kyou touches Yoshii's behind and before Kyou pulls Yoshii's shirt any higher than his navel, Yoshii kicks Kyou's crotch and backs away from Kyou, leaning on the wall. The scene ends with Yoshii's monologue when he's leaving Kyou's apartment.

_Rain knocked on the closed door. Ren opens it. "What are you doing here?" His voice was a bit husky._

_"I brought you some apples. My uncle just picked them from his backyard and he wanted to give you a dozen."_

_"Why didn't he come?"_

_"His girlfriend came over before we headed out, so he told me to come here by myself..." Kyou smirked. He pulled Yoshii into his living room before closing the door behind him. He pushed him onto the floor and pinned him down._

_Yoshii looked into his eyes. "Wh- Wh- What are you-"_

_"Didn't any of the other students tell you I liked guys?"_

_"Huh? Y- Yeah, but-"_

_"You're just my type. It's your fault for coming here." The man gave the boy a seductive look before pressing his lips onto his._

_Rains eyes went large. His character was suppose to do that, but his real feels matched the role perfectly._

_Kyoko had been kissed by Ren a few times for her drama Flash, but those were sweet kisses, not much lip movement, just hugging. But this kiss... as Rain... what was Ren doing! Ren opened his month over his and was like eating him or something! Scary!_

_Ren nibbled Rain's lower lip softly and passionately. Rain just didn't move, his character was supposed to be so shocked he was paralyzed. After thirty seconds of one-sided making out, Yoshii turned his head to the side as Kyou's lips fell onto Yoshii's neck. "What the hell," Yoshii whimpered._

_Kyou kept his eyes closed as he kept a firm grip on Yoshii's wrists, and he began sucking on Yoshii's neck._

_Shivers went down Rain's back. This was a new experience for Kyoko. She kind of liked the rush of it. If Ren knew it was actually her, she thought, he'd be so disgusted with her. The thought of it made her feel a bit sad._

_Kyou's hands released his arms, and one hand went to Yoshii's behind as his other hand found the bottom of his shirt. Kyou slowly pulled Yoshii's shirt up revealing his navel, and Yoshii's knee moved._

_Rain barely touched his [-], but the great actor Ren got off of Rain and went into a position that showed how much in pain he was. Rain quickly backed away into a wall and looked at Ren. Around ten seconds of silence, Kyou looked up at Yoshii. He smiled at him and said, "Sorry, I took things too far."_

_Kyou got up and opened the door for Yoshii. "Thank you for visiting. I'll eat the apples today. Tell your uncle of my thanks. See you in school."_

_The scene ends._

"And cut. Much better. Good job you two. Let's wrap it up for today."

"Thank you." Rain bowed his head to everyone and got off of the set. He thought to himself how the director was pretty good even though he may have a bit of an anger issue.

Rain looked at Ren. He was standing by Yashiro Yukihito, wiping his mouth continuously with his hand. Rain felt kind of hurt, but after thinking of how Ren must of felt like kissing a guy, Rain didn't feel as bad.

Rain went to talk to Ren. "Good job."

Ren was in the middle of wiping his mouth for the ninety-eighth time, but looked at the shorter male. "Yeah, you too."

"Ooh, are you warming up to me now?"

"Excuse me?" Yukihito looked at Rain, confused as well, and he listened to their conversation.

"Well, since day one, you've been kind of mad at me. I wanted to know why, but you'd always walk away from me. What was the reason?"

Ren searched Rain's pale blue eyes and remembered. He suddenly turned around and walked away from the confused boy.

Yukihito looked from Ren to Rain, then back to Ren. "Ren! Where are you going! …Wait for me!" The pale figure went to chase after his client.

"Ren? Rennn? Ren, what's up with you? You haven't acted this angry since Kyoko-chan- Oh... Ohhhh... Do you perhaps love Rain-"

"No! Gross! What are you thinking Yashiro-san! I am not, and never will be, gay."

"I- I was just asking..."

"Well, don't ask anymore."

"Sorry..." Yukihito looked up to the other man and asked, "So why are you so upset with Arashi-kun? He doesn't seem that bad. You even kissed him so passionately. Oh, were you thinking of him as Kyoko-chan? You naughty boy."

"Yashiro-san," Ren turned around to face his manager. He was wearing his sparkling, well-known, gentlemanly smile. "Do you have any change?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Would you like to take the subway home?"

"W- Wha? Why? Are you going to take Arashi-kun home?"

"What are you thinking about Yashiro-san? Is it your hobby to hook me up with absolutely anyone?"

"No, just Kyoko-chan." Yukihito smiled and Ren sighed.

"Yashiro-san, you need a girlfriend."

"I'll get one when you're with Kyoko-chan. She's already been finished with high school for a year. I've seen her get asked out by a few guys before, and have you seen her manager? He's very good looking. They're going to be together for more than half of the day, and soon they'll both fall for each other and-"

"Yashiro-san. Have I ever said I liked Kyoko? Have you ever heard me say 'I like Mogami Kyoko' ever in my life?"

"Well... you just said it... Plus you always have that look when you're with her. If you two were just talking to each other and someone took a picture and published it, they'd be able to tell right away that you were in love with each other!"

"She is not in love with me. She's dating Arashi Rain, so it doesn't matter anyway."

Yukihito suddenly laughed. "Is this what it's about? Are you perhaps jealous of Arashi-kun? Why would you even think that they were together?"

"I'm not jealous. I don't like anyone. And it's so obvious how they're dating. I'm surprised it hasn't been leaked to the press yet."

"How is it obvious? Have you ever even seen them together?"

"Well, no. But he carries around her clothing, and they share the same manager."

"Hah, Ren, if only you knew the half of it."

"What are you talking about-"

"Oh, this is my stop. Thanks for the lift. The shooting for Flash is tomorrow at 7am sharp. Get a good nights rest. See you, Ren."

"Yashiro-san..."

"Oh, my bag." He opened the door and disappeared onto the busy streets.

* * *

_Ren's Perspective_

Ew, I can still taste that guys lips. I grabbed a bottle of scotch and a cup before sitting my cold tiled floor. I liked how the cool feeling numbed my entire body. After pouring myself a glass, I took out my cellphone and opened my inbox. Five new messages from Kyoko. Her habit of apologizing without knowing what she did wrong was what I found cute about her. She was the cause of all my weaknesses.

I read the first four. They all said something along the lines of "Tsuruga-sama, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." How could I ever hate that girl? I was just acting childish. I knew that, yet I still chose not to reply to her messages. I read the newest one she sent me. _"Ren, if you liked someone very much, but you had to keep a secret from them, how do you think the other person would feel?"_ Was she talking about Arashi? She should keep her secret from him. Or if her secret was that she cheated on him... No, Kyoko isn't the type to cheat on anyone... What's her secret?

I ended up texting her a reply. Damn, I'm so weak. I wrote, _"What's the secret about?"_

My cell alerted me of a new message after fifty-six seconds... not like I was counting... I read the message. _"Sorry Tsuruga-san, I've done something to upset you, yet you still give me advice. Well, my secret is something I can only tell my most trusted people. If I tell the wrong people and they tell my secret, then, I might, get in trouble again..."_

_Trouble? Does she mean that time... It was a few months ago. Around November. I tried calling her a few times, but she wouldn't pick up. It was like that for three days. I was concerned, so I went to the restaurant she was staying at and asked the owners if she was home. They thought she was with me and that she hasn't been home for a few days. The worst scenarios played out in my head. I thought to myself 'was she kidnapped? Killed? Ra-..? No... She is getting famous... I've seen that happen to a few girls before...' I remember losing it and running out of the restaurant. It was a night with a full moon. I remember driving around not knowing what I was looking for. I called President, telling him what happened. If anything like... that... happened to her, she'd be scarred for life... I remember praying for her safety and that nothing happened to her. Then I saw..._

_The building was twenty stories high. The sight of what was at the top of the build was what tore my heart out. She was tied to a broken wooden chair and she was unconscious. Two buff men with dirty blond hair were... touching... abusing... her..._

_I remember calling the cops asking for firemen to come as well. I remember my voice cracking... I kept on thinking to myself how damned the world could be._

_I heard sirens, but before I knew it, I collapsed on the floor seeing the worst thing ever. The men picked her up and dropped her off the roof... I was so glad she wasn't awake. I was so glad she survived. It was a miracle. She was so bloody, so bruised. If I wasn't there on time, what would she have fallen on? Would I even be able to text her at this minute? I was so glad to see her wake up a week later. She saw me sitting on the chair next to Yukihito and she looked so confused. I was so relieved, my body moved itself and I kissed her forehead. She didn't push me away. She fell asleep in my arms and I left for work. I wished to stay with her, but I recalled telling her an actor acts perfectly even if their loved ones died..._

I felt myself lose all sense of time and I took another sip of scotch. I texted her a reply before finishing the whole bottle._ "If you love that person with all your heart and you know they could protect you, then go for it. Do you think he's the type of guy who'd love you no matter what, the guy you can't life without, the guy you'd sacrifice everything to? Does he feel the way I feel for you? Does he love you as much as I do?"_ Crap, almost pressed enter. She'll surely be terrified of me if I sent her that.

I was going to erase the whole thing, but I accidentally pressed send. Crap. I'll have to explain before she- She replied... _"Ren... Are you... teasing me?"_

Oh, she thought I was teasing her... Why did she have to think that? I guess I'll push her away then. She doesn't need me, she has Arashi. I'm too old for her anyway. _"Aha, you're so serious, Mogami-san. Of course it's a joke. You have a boyfriend already, how could I ever fall in love with you?"_

She didn't reply for five minutes. Did I take things too far? Is she sleeping? Should I apologize-

A new message. _"I don't have a boyfriend."_ Why did she have to lie to me? Does she hate me that much? Was it revenge? I don't know, but I passed out before replying.

* * *

_End of Chapter Six_

**Note:** How was that? I find it quite easy to type in Ren's point of view. Hope you didn't hate it too much.

**Story Notes:** Only Lory and Kyoko's manager is suppose to know Kyoko's true identity. Yashiro found out because of Jason. Kyoko never told anyone besides the two people she told. Just making that clear. I'm going to have Kyoko tell one more person though to mix things up. Next chapter will be out asap.


End file.
